A movable device such as a drone, a vehicle, a boat, and the like may be controlled by remote users using a communication device that communicates wirelessly with the movable device. For example, remote users may manually manipulate navigation input buttons on a hand-held communication device to control the movable device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.